Killer wolf
by fashionlife48
Summary: It's about three brothers whom are from England and move to new Orleans meet a guy name Noah stilinski aka the sheriff who how to work the ropes, now they run a drug business together when they were only teenagers when they ey used to share their girlfriend's but most of the girls didn't like the other brother's or the other girlfriends so they split up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Niklaus Mikaelson and this story about the adventures of how me and my brothers went from poor boys living in North East UK to three men thriving in New Orleans,founding love ,losing Close ones, parties and going into war

(Beach On Bourbon)

(Klaus)I was sitting in the corner of bar watching Thierry and his band the crowd went wild for the modern played the trumpet just like his father did. it reminds of the day when I used to be 15 sneaking into the bar just to listen to his music,that family has a true gift.i used to be the only way I could take my mind off the beating father gave me when he was drunk he always took his anger out towards me.

(Thierry) " That's it for tonight folks Hope you enjoyed the show,But for now let's get this party started(I raise my glass)to New Orleans"said

(The crowd) "New Orleans" yelled back

(Thierry) I was walking through the crowd of people they're were telling what a great show it was.i bump into someone I was going to apologize ,until I saw his face the hybrid

(Klaus) "That's was quite the show you did mate you can hear all of the hard work you're father did"said

(Thierry) " What the hell are you doing here man."said and two of his standing beside

(Klaus) "If I'm not mistaken you owe me money,You see Thierry I'm a very patient person but when someone play with my money,it puts me on the edge so you see why I'm here now mate"said

(Thierry) Scuffle"So you though by coming here that would make me get your money back fast you must be out of your got damn mind "said

Both of the guys next to pulled out their guns

(Klaus)laughing "look at you playing gangster with your little are but a scared little boy hiding behind people so you don't have to face the problem by don' you tell your men to move be this escalate into something more than just a meeting ."said

(Klaus) I look at his neck and saw 5 golds chains and a cross hanging on his neck i look over at the other wrist they had Rolex on

(Klaus) "Cut the bullshit and tell me where the money is,And if you say you that you don't have .I think i could send a few of my man to visit your family send your sister some roses if i'm not mistaken she is dating one of my guys,i would hate if something bad happen to her." said taking a step closer

(Thierry) blink a few and told his guys to move away"Listen give me a week and I will have your money there's no point of mixing family and business together come on man i just have a little problem selling it,I don't have the best connections so it hard for me to find people to sell to and the bank is going take away my house i won't have anywhere to hide the heroin or the money. pleas jut me more time. "said try to calm down situation

(Klaus)narrows his eyes at him,if there's was not so many people here I would have killed him on the spot

(Klaus) "Do you think that i care if you have to lay head or have a pot ti piss in,I sent someone to give you 5 bricks do you still have them"said

(Thierry) "You didn't send me 5 you gave me 4," lied

(Klaus) "Are you calling me a liar.I counted it my self i gave you 5 so where the hell is the other one. "yelled

(Thierry) "No,I just think that you got me mix up with someone else that it that all,that women you sent maybe stolen one."said not looking him in the eyes

(Klaus)smile "you mean a yey high,black hair,big green eyes and beautiful skin"ask

(Klaus) he nods his head to agree with me,it made me smile even bigger "So your saying my girlfriend of 5 years whom happens to also live with me stole from me"said

(Klaus)he face was as pale as a ghost after that statement

(Thierry) "Klaus I'm sorry I won't lie you to you ever again I will do something else to earn your 40,000 back just leave my family out of this "plead

(Klaus) "actually you own me around 5 millions,I usually kill people who don't give me back my money,but you are a very talented,so this is what we are going to do,Your going to give me back the rest of my yourself into rehab and if you don't go tomorrow I will kill you with my bear hands once your clean, your going to write more music,you will work for me for 30 year,I will be your manager and take 70% of your we have a deal mate".said putting out his hand

(Klaus)he was Histent took my hand I gave him a pat on the back, "Oh well since you don't have all of my product I feel like you could give me your car keys to you're bmw I8"said holding out his hand

(Klaus)he look like he was going to burst out into tears as he hands me the keys "see you later mate,But next Your friend's get into our business I will send them to you chop up inside a body bag"said leaving

—

(Kol strip club)

Kol and Elijah are picking out new dancers

(Kol) "Next!what did you think about that Sophie brother,did she make you want to tickle your pickle."ask

(Elijah) "why do you always have to be so immature,but to answer your question no she did show any promise and she as an attitude I'm pretty sure your customer would dismiss her the second she would open her mouth ".said

(Kol) "That's Why I always trust you with helping me pick the best girls."said

(Elijah) "Why don't you just call Niklaus to come down here to help you,May I reminded you that I'm a married man."said

(Kol) "1 Nik did come by one time and he only pick out the blond ones ,when a guy tied to touch one of them Nik beat the guy halfway to death,the only women he found attractive is Caroline if I let him help me again I will have a club full of blondes and he would kill every man who lays an eye on any woman who reminds him of Caroline .2 Who could forget I remember the day when she broke with me and nik and wist that i would get a std and nik to burn in hell for all eternity. don't you miss the day when we shared are girlfriends we all lived under one roof,and don't get me started on the orgy night,i liked when you and nik left it was just me,cami,kat and lexi and if one of us didn't want to deal with them we sent them to other then you and Nik had to ruin it,you started having deeper feelings for Katerina,Nik was making Secret trip to visit his under age Caroline and then a few years started dating Allison,it hard to believe that was seven years ago .but on the plus side I get to bring men and women into my bed now so I guess it not all bad and at least I'm not liar like you."said

(Elijah) "What is that supposed to mean,Allison could you please go outside and tell the other girls to wait 15 minutes"said

(Allison) "Do you want me to tell the other that you guys pick to go to the back and get ready for tonight ".ask

(Kol) "Thank you darling that very helpful of you but if you really want to help me you could stay after work give me a topples lap dance".said with a smile

(Allison) "no thank you i would rather sell in a bed filled with worms ,You are such a pig I still don't understand how klaus and Elijah are related to you ".said and then she left

(Elijah) "Do you mind explain what you mean by that brother".ask

(Kol) "which part are you talking about dear brother"ask

Elijah gave him the evil eye and took off his suit coat

(Kol) "Okay Okay I will explain their no need to get your knickers in a twist,I will start with Nik.i remember when he got drunk and told me the day that he met her ,when she was 11 it was all so innocent if you think about he never had a friend,mum had cancer,and our horrible father was beating him every night for no reason".

(Elijah) "when did he have time to meet are her"asked

(Kol) "If you would have let me continue my story you would have known,but they met when the sheriff sent us to Houston to go beat up that guy who owed him money but back to the was feeling really shity then we move to No Lo after mum when we ran into the sheriff he change our life for the blah blah blah….Okay so Nik ran into Caroline really,He was laying in Caroline backyard and when she told him that he had to leave,he yelled in her face in out of the blue she punch him in the nose yelled at him said that was the brave so he had to be friend her so he said he was sorry and that how they became friends he made sure he visit her 3 or 4 times every month but their love story began when she was 15.I was interested and the woman who had stole our brother hart so I had to become friends with her when were good friends she would tell me about the dates they went on,gifts he would buy her,their first kiss and etc but they were not officially going out at the time because Nik didn't want Caroline to get in trouble with her parents about her dating someone ordered than her it was really sad to hear,but they still keep in contact as friends Caroline was 15 she dating dating this wazzock but they broke up the day after her 16 birthday she called him.I saw him leaving so i took upon myself to him stop at some hotel in Houston I don't know what happened in there so when i back to visit her the next day she had this glow going on for her."told

(Elijah) "so what happened after"asked

(Kol) "They we're dating every was fine the first 3 month fine but when we all decided that it was time do our own business,that things went south,They didn't get to see each other a lot,He cancelled a lot of there dates,and she knew he was lying about what he did for a living and thought that he was cheating on she couldn't take anymore so when he did finally go to one of their dates he found a letter from her saying that it over and she had found someone else,he was frustrated that day ,Don't you remember when he kill those men with a knife everyone started calling him the hybrid.4 month late came allison

(Elijah) "So where does she fit into this"ask

(Kol) "She was his distance so he wouldn't try to kill the guy caroline was with and the fact that he wanted to change stuff around so he could be better for her .so he had to make sure everything was under control he would have more time for help Nik with found new people to sell to and with other stuff so he keep her only thing is sad that see she love him and he only love her partly but he only have eyes for caroline the only thing I never I understand was why did caroline come here three years age"said

(Elijah) "Have you ever asked him"said

(Kol) "No,but every time I would see her in public she always look over her shoulder like someone is following her."said

(Elijah) "That's very odd"said

(Kol) "Okay enough about them then there you who claims to be this loyal husband .but you have a little girlfriend on the side did you really think that I didn't know about that."said

(Elijah) "When did you know"said

(Kol) "When she came to try out and you kicked me out of the room and asked me to make her a bottle girl .You do know that Katherine will kill her if she found out right."said

Elijah phone ring

(Kol) "You better get that before she thinks you're with Hayley"said bring in the next girl

—-

(Kol) "Well isn't nice to you Nik,Did you kill anyone today "said

(Klaus) "Not yet, but if your putting self up you could help me work up those kill urge"

(Kol) "As much fun that sounds I think will take a we have more important business to attend too we are missing a truck we caught one of the guys who stole from us he in the basement with elijah,I think someone knows our drops time and if news gets to Gonzalez...Man I don't want know what he will do to us."said klaus nods his head and follow Kol

(the basement)

(klaus) "So who do you think you are to steal from me and my brother"ask with a gun in his hand

—

(klaus) "So besides what happened how is business running Elijah"asked washing the blood of his face

(Elijah) "everything's going fine we made the less amount than last year,why are you asking me this brother is there a there is I have no trouble handling it for

(kol) "you do realise that our brother is a grow man right and why when every time I ask you to help me with one of my little satiation you always tell me earn a small laugh from klaus

(Elijah "If only you did have little satiation you would make my life so much easier but no you choses to cause mayhem everywhere you go. I have to be the adult and clean your problems so there goes your answer. said

(klaus) "you two should write a t.v show you guys would probably make more money doing elijah i don't have problems I actually have good news".said

(kol) "your gonna have a baby with one of my dancer"said

(klaus) "No you Moron,why and the hell would I go anywhere near your dancers of none of Them are really my type,"said

(Elijah) " What is the the news that you want to tell us brother."asked

(klaus) "I'm going to ask caroline to marry me,I also don't want to be in the business as much. "

(kol) "What the fuck do you mean that you want out of the what about your other girlfriend,are you marrying her to are did you forget all about her."said

(Elijah) "Calm down Kol,Niklaus what do you mean that you want out of the business some your the one made your not here the whole thing will fall apart and you will lose everything you worked so hard."

(klaus) "The only reason I did this so I could help take care of my family .And what I could see the family is took care of,And I won't be fully out of it.I trust you two run things and if there's too much and you can't handle it you could always call me and I will be here the about Allison we break up 2 weeks ago I told her what I want and she understand."said

(Elijah) was surprise how far his brother thought this through "Well I think congratulations is in order I hope nothing but the best for you two"said happily

(kol) "Well since you Allison break up you won't mind if I make move would you"said testing klaus

(Klaus) laughing "You could,But she told me she rather spend to 2 year behind bars than go on 1 date with you."said

(Kol) "I love when she hard to get,Well I hope you and Caroline the best and blah blah and all of that other stuff now if you gentlemen don't mind I have a club,see you to later."said

klaus is 26

Elijah is 33

kol is is 22


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Flashback in the basement)

(Klaus) "Who do you think you are to steal from me and me and my brothers," said

(Another guy) "Me pagan para Hacer, no sé quién era Hice lo que me dijeron(I was paid to do it, I don't Who it was.i just did what I was told," said

(Klaus) "Sé Que estás Nintendo,sólo dime quién Te avisó Sobre la caída Puedes irte a casa sin daño(I know that your lying, Just tell me who tipped you off about the drop and you can go home not harmed Okay." said

Elijah brought Klaus the other guy wallet

(Klaus) "So your name is Miguel, You have a very beautiful girlfriend. It would be a shame if you never got to see her again, Don't you think".said playing with the wallet

(Miguel) "Even if I did know the person name, which I don't I wouldn't tell you"laughing spitting out blood from his mouth

(Kol) "Do you mind telling us why you can't say the name mate" ask handing Klaus the brass knuckles

(Miguel) "I would be a dead man if I knew anything," said

(Klaus) "Well I tried it the nice way, but either way you are a dead man." said taking off his coat

Klaus walked toward Miguel grab him by his collar shirt, Miguel tried to break free but Klaus punch him on the side face, he fell toward the floor, Miguel push off the ground pulled a knife from his shoes, Miguel throw might force with the knife in hand toward Klaus. Klaus grab him by his wrist punched him square in the jaw, Klaus throw a few body shots at Miguel, Miguel tried to get up but he weak from all the punches he got when he looked up he saw Klaus holding a gun

(Klaus) "I'm giving you one more chance, Who told you about the drop".yelled demanding

(Miguel) "Like I said I don't know" Klaus shoot him in the head

(Elijah) "You two go drop his body in the ocean and stop by his house to make it look like he runs away in case one of his friends come by, and clean up this mess." said calmly

(Kol) " Who do you think this guy is that the poor son of the bitch died for"ask looking at the body

(Klaus) "I don't know, But we have to lay low until things calm down and we figure out who this person is and what does he know about us. Kol gives everyone the sign."Said hand the gun to Elijah

(Kol club)

(Song playing in the club: Fuck it off, Tee Grizzley and Chris Brown)

(Kol) "umm Nik before you leave, I was wondering if you can watch the club next week." ask

(Klaus) "Where are you off to"ask

(Kol) "I have to go to Miami, I got offered a club deal there. His name is Tony Shaper he said that he likes the way how I run things here and want to see if I can handle his club." said

(Elijah) "So who will run the strip club if you decide to take the job."

(Kol) "Well, I'm not leaving the club. I was going to send someone down there. So sense Allison is finally off caroline lease I could just leave it to her and she knows we sell drugs in the club and she a great fighter. She perfect for the job. said crossing his arms

(Klaus) "That's a great idea she refused to take the money that I gave her".said

(Kol) "Why are you giving her money." asked

(Klaus) "She moving out But she won't let me pay for her apartment, She said I did more than enough for her." said putting his hands in his pockets

(Elijah) "Is she in a rush to move out because what happened with the three of you."

(Klaus) "Actually we didn't tell Caroline what happened between us. I didn't want her to feel like it was her fault, Which she think it 's, it upsetting me watching Caroline go through this, it all my fault and she trying everything to win Allison back. So I and Allison Decide it was the best if she moves out." said

(Elijah) "have you ever thought that Caroline likes what going between all of you guys, maybe you can all have a set down and talk about what going on. Don't you all love each other I don't see the big deal." said

(Klaus) "Will the thing is Allison not in love with Caroline like I'm. The only reason she stayed around because she thought I wasn't serious about Caroline. When I told her I am only in love with Caroline she told me that she can't keep pretending to be in love with her anymore for me, So she just wants befriends us. And I guess its work out that way because I just want Caroline." said

(Elijah) "So do you still trust her being apart of the business even with everything that going on with you two." asked

(Klaus) "We wouldn't be here if it was not for her. So yes brother I trust

(Kol) "Well that's great news for me, now let's take a few shots before you two go home to your wife's. said

—-

(The Bar)

(Elijah) "Why do you play this type of music in the club" asking taking a sip from his glass

(Kol) "sorry everybody isn't a boring old man li" interrupts

(Peter Hale) "well If it not the Mikaelson brothers, Kol don't you think your a little too young be in here. Elijah, I thought you were the responsible brother why don't you bring him home and read that little boy a bedtime story from v.i.p." yelled

(Kol) "You do remember that I own the club you drunk. And the person who too young to be in here are those little girls you always bring around here your block. "yelled back

(Peter) "seem like I stuck a nerve, You know what why don't I take you to a ball game and you can tell me about all of your hope and dreams how to do that sound kiddo." yelled smiling at Kol anger

(Klaus) "I will go handle him then I'm leaving,"told Kol

—

(down the street of the club)

(Stefan) "Hey I haven't seen you in a long time," said grabbing her arm

Caroline snapped out of his holding and took a step back

(Caroline) "Well sometimes that happens with the people I break up, so yeah and if I'm not mistaken that was 6 or 5 years ago, so for the fun of it let's keep do that ." said crossing her arms around her chest

(Stefan)"You still have that funny humor don't you .but serious why didn't you tell me the reason why you broke up with me, and what was with you started dating Klaus two weeks after. You do know that he is the worst person be within the whole world right he a monster he kills people for fun do you really think this is the type of person your parents want to see you with ." said taking a step closer to her reaching out for her

(Caroline)"You still don't get it." said crossing her arms taking a step back

(Stefan) "I still don't get what. caroline I tried to work out our problems and you just keep pushing me away. the whole time we were dating it felt like I was the only who trying constantly to make it work. I know what I did was wrong. but I wanted the relationship to work out." asked moving closer to her

(Caroline) "You do understand out of everyone you know that I'm the only one who can see past that whole Innocent act. The only reason you wanted to be with me because my father paid you to. So in my book the worst in the world is you, the only relationship that was going on between us the whole time as you and my money." said

(Stefan) "You listen here you little bitch I was the best thing that ever happened to you, The only reason I had sex with someone else is that you refuse me. And so what if your dad was paying me you still would have plenty of money you spoiled brat." said in a threatening tone balling his fist

(Caroline) "And here you go proving my point. Finally showing your other side in public. you usually waited till we were behind closed door,what made you want to come to me did you run out of money or something "Taking a stepping closer "you want to know the difference between you and Klaus, He is actually in love with me for me, not my family money, He knows everything good and bad about me and the best part is that he make his own money and don't rely on me to pay for

Stefan was going to hit her until he felt someone grab his hand push him against the car he was struggling to get out of the hold. The person who had to interfere was breaking his wrist

(Elijah) "Is there a reason why you thought it would be a good idea to raise your hand to this young woman or are you just a jackass who likes to take advantage of a woman." said

(Stefan) "If it, not the noble Elijah Mikaelson to save the day".said laughing

Elijah throw him on the opposite side of him and Caroline get into a self-defense stand

(Elijah) "Why are you talking to her you low life." asked

(Stefan) "That's between me and her, So why don't you run before things get ugly." said

(Elijah) "Thing got ugly when you decided to talk to miss Forbes here. So as I said last time why are you talking to her".said stepping closer to Stefan

(Stefan) "You know what, I will just catch up with later Caroline by Elijah." said getting in his car

(Elijah) "Do you mind telling me what that all about Caroline." Said staring at her

(Caroline) "It's nothing he just wanted to be a jackass." half lying

(Elijah) "You do understand I have to tell Niklaus of what happened here." said not believing her

(Caroline) "Please don't tell him," begged him

(Elijah) "Fine but you have to tell him tomorrow." said

(Caroline) "Thank you, Your the best person in the world." said walking towards the club

-—

(Kol) "Did he tell you why he here." asked

(Klaus) "He got a new member to join his group and he wanted to show him how they celebrate and stuff. informed Kol

(Kol) "Did you get a good look at his face"

(Klaus) "No he wasn't there but I did get his name Stefan Salvatore, Peter said he has a lot of potentials." said

(Kol) "So Caroline ex-decide to join the game, I guess he trying to win her back." said

(Klaus) "Caroline never told me about him," said not happy about the news

(Kol) "Why don't you ask her yourself." Said pointing towards Caroline and Allison walk-in to Kol office

—-—-—

(Allison) "What going on Caroline did something," asked a little nervous

(Caroline) "Nothing I just want to know if something bad happened between you and Nik" asked

(Allison) "Why are you asking that, Did Klaus tell you something."Said

(Caroline) "I'm not dumb, You two some time act like it weird to be in the same bed together, What the fuck is the problem...Did I do something wrong or do you and Nik not love me anymore."Said with some tears coming down her face

(Allison) "I don't think its really my place to tell what happen we should found Klaus and talk about this ." said

(Klaus) "No need I'm right here. Hello sweetheart what are you doing here." said looking at Caroline

(Caroline) "can you guys just tell me with going on, I'm so sick of all the secrets" asked

(Allison) "We break up because I'm not in love with you." blurt out

(Klaus) "Allison that is an enough I think it time you go back to work.'said in a warning tone

(Allison) "Klaus I'm telling you this as someone who loves you. If you stay with her she going to be the reason you will lose everything you ever worked so hard, is she really worth losing your repetition or me." tears coming down her face, Klaus nods his head

"fine call me when you see that I was right. said leaving the room

(Klaus) "Don't listen to a word she said, she not happy about the break-up and she just wants you to feel the same way she does.'said wiping away her tears

(Caroline) "But she right I can't help you with selling cocaine, she can help you with that stuff.I'm just useless I barely know how to fight." said

(Klaus) "Do you really think that I care about selling drugs, the only reason I did it so I could take of the family that was years ago. But now the only thing I want to do is travel the world with you, buy a house in the place you want to live and have a few kids. If I have to stop selling drugs to have all of that then I'm done with this lifestyle, I been in love with you for 13 years I would choose your life over my own ." said holding her chin so she can look at his eyes

She was the one to that leaned in first, very gently touching her lips to his. Before she could even contemplate pulling away, one of his hands moved to the back of her head to the back of her head, tangling in her blond curls as he brought her closer to him.

She responded just as enthusiastically wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and letting him explore her mouth with his own, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access. When they finally did break for air, his soft lips moved down her jaw, her neck, and back up again. She sighed quietly while his hand slide down her sides and held onto her waist.

(Caroline) "take me home Nik." said


End file.
